


Last Love

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: Metonic Time! [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (There’s a surprise guest appearance!), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Explicit Language, Fleetway is like Thanos basically, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The ending is a whole acid trip, There’s a lot of cursing, happy quarantine, metonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: When their relationship was brought to light, Metal Sonic and Sonic have been declared as fugitives on Mobius. Considered to be traitors to both sides, who will take the fall in the end?Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the “angsty, bad ending” AU that I’m sure might leave some tears in the end :(
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metonic - Relationship
Series: Metonic Time! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Last Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be posted in “Metonic Mega Collection!” but due to its graphic nature, I decided to post it separately. I hope you enjoy, this is something I wrote and then had a mental breakdown on.

“No! No! No!”. 

“Metal! We need to go now!”, Sonic yelled, entering their secret hideout. His frantic cries alerted the robot, as the hedgehog grabbed a brown duffel bag. The robot looked somewhat confused at the panicked hedgehog and said, “What do you mean?! What happened?!”, Metal Sonic asked. 

“They’ve found out location! Either Eggman will beat them to it, or the Freedom Fighters will end us off before he does!”, Sonic shouted back, frantically stuffing items into the bag. When he finished stuffing a couple of socks and cans of food in his bag, he immediately reached for the emergency water as well. 

He scurried back and forth, grabbing whatever necessities they needed. Metal Sonic helped too, packing whatever small items he could miniaturize into his chest compartment. They were rushing back and forth like mice. Both of them also took turns destroying certain items, such as papers and other things along the way. 

“I thought our hideout was impeccably hidden well!”, Metal Sonic said, scanning the surrounding area for anyone. “That’s because Tails betrayed me! Amy betrayed me! Everyone’s betrayed me!”, Sonic shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. Wiping his eyes quickly and sniffling, he said, “We have to keep running Metal. It’s not safe anywhere anymore”, Sonic said. Metal Sonic, understanding the frantic emotions of the hedgehog nodded. 

He walked over to Sonic and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. “I promise you Sonic, we’ll get through this together. I won’t let Dr. Eggman or the Freedom Fighters hurt you”, Metal Sonic said determinedly. Sonic nodded and let his warmth sink into Metal Sonic’s body. “I could say the same here”, Sonic said, embracing the robot and returning the kiss. 

“Mmm! You’re still just as handsome as ever Metal. Anyways, let’s get out of here”, Sonic said, pulling away and grabbing his duffel bag. Metal Sonic had already stored extra batteries and charged up his internal generator, just enough to make another trip. “You think that generator from the nearby town filled you up?”, Sonic asked. 

“Certainly. I am now above average in my energy levels, and can now use my chest laser more frequently”, Metal Sonic replied. The two soon heard large amounts of people shouting, as there was an equally massive sounds of crunching of leaves and twigs. Threatening sounds of rushing feet, and machinery were approaching and fast. 

“These woods can’t be our place to hide anymore. I found a cave that should shelter us by the beach. It’s a bit of a climb, but I should do the job”, Sonic said, already climbing down the emergency ladder. Under their hideout was a secret escape route, which Sonic and Metal Sonic were able to do via twin spin dashes. 

Metal Sonic nodded and quickly hid their escape route. Closing the route behind him, he began climbing down the ladder. The shouting and other dangerous noises outside got louder as they hit the bottom of the escape route. Sonic quickly said, “They are here! We don’t have much time! Quick! We have to run!”. 

The robot quickly scanned the area while running. He could pick up that there were people in their hideout, moving around, looking for them. “They are inside the hideout! We must make haste!”, Metal Sonic said, now running alongside Sonic. When they reached the end of the route, Sonic peered outside slowly. 

Looking cautiously, Sonic looked around. So far, so good. After another look around, the hedgehog nodded. “Alright. Looks like the coast is clear”, Sonic said, his voice a bit more lower.  
With that, they began to run. Making their way past a stream, they kept running. 

The sounds of the wet shoes running must have alerted the invaders. Getting away further from the shouting and screaming, it suddenly got louder. They ran faster when they heard someone yell out, “Hey! It’s them! Over there! After them!”. Metal Sonic quickly grabbed Sonic into his arms and activated his jet shoes. 

They went much quicker now, as they were attempted to be shot down by projectiles. Metal Sonic and Sonic were able to get away, as they quickly made a decoy turn as Metal Sonic powered down his shoes. “Quickly! Now we have to go the other way!”, Sonic said, using his incredible speed to carry him and Metal Sonic to the beaches. 

He pointed to the cave in the distance, as Metal Sonic nodded. Using his jet shoes again, they were able to make it to the top of the caves. Entering the cave, Sonic lit a match. Using the light, they made their way into the dank, dark cave. 

There was water that dripped from the ceiling as the couple began to walk inside further. Sonic then pointed to a nice spot, to which Metal Sonic agreed. It wasn’t the best, but it was a decent spot to set up the camp. Using his chest compartment, Metal Sonic managed to pull out a miniature cube.

It soon automatically became a bed, as Sonic pulled out a large bed sheet from his duffel bag. “Looks like we set up the bed. Now we got to set up the fire and warm ourselves up. I’ll make us dinner in the meantime”, Sonic said happily. As he pulled out a can of soup, and pulled out two plastic plates and spoons from his bag. 

Metal Sonic managed to collect some sticks and twigs on their way out of the forest, and tossed them in the middle of the small cave. Powering up his chest laser carefully, he managed to light a small fire with it. It spread as it became a reasonable size. Using the match Sonic had earlier, he tossed it into the fire as well, which helped it burn more. 

Sonic then said happily, “Alright, looks like we got everything down to last a while! Come and eat Metal Sonic, there’s no better hour than chow time!”. Metal Sonic chuckled and nodded and sat down next to Sonic. The inflatable bed was still an odd sensation for Metal Sonic. He ignored that thought as Sonic handed him a plate, which turned out to be the same kind of canned soup from the day prior. 

“Sorry we couldn’t eat anything better for now. It’s still the same canned soup”, Sonic said, somewhat apologetically. Metal Sonic shook his head. “It’s fine. I don’t have taste buds anyways. As long as I have nutrients I will be fine”, The metallic being replied, eating the soup. “Yeah. I forgot”, Sonic said chucking a little embarrassed. 

Looking down to his plate, Sonic sipped down some of his soup. It was the same old, same old. The blue blurr didn’t mind it much, it still had a pretty good taste. The hedgehog just sighed and smiled. “Things still taste good whenever I’m with Metal Sonic. I could eat this soup everyday as long as I have Metal by my side”, Sonic thought, eating more of his soup. 

Nightfall arrived, as the moon illuminated part of the cave. Although the moon’s light shone though shyly, the small stars were as graceful as ever. Metal Sonic then asked, “Would you like for me to put the fire out?”. Sonic nodded. Metal Sonic grabbed some dirt from the cave floor with a bucket and tossed it on top of the fire. The flames were extinguished as Metal Sonic wiped his hands. 

Sonic made space for him on the bed as Metal Sonic laid down. Snuggling by the robot, Sonic sighed. He could tell there was something on his lover’s mind. “You’re thinking about Eggman and the Freedom Fighters aren’t you?”, he asked. Metal Sonic sighed as well. “I can’t help it Sonic, we’ve been on the run ever since our relationship came to light”, Metal Sonic replied. 

Sonic’s hand moved to the others chest and said, “I know how you feel. I’m still torn up from how Tails exposed our location to everyone, even after he said he would do anything to help us. I’ve always trusted Tails, he was like a brother to me. Why would he still help us, even giving you spare batteries and giving us food?”. 

Metal Sonic thought about it and replied, “He thought of you as a brother as well I suppose. Not too much of a bond however, he did end up revealing our hideout to the Freedom Fighters”. The robot then added, “Perhaps in the beginning he really did want to help us, but the side of honesty most likely got to him in the end. Either that, or the Fighters or Eggman threatened him”.

“You don’t think they would have tried an pin this on Tails do you?”, Sonic asked. “Most likely. It is also likely that because of his revelation of our sanctuary, he could have gotten away from anymore trouble scott-free”, Metal Sonic replied. “Although I hate to admit, you got a point Metal. We got to get out rest now, let’s leave more of the conversation for tomorrow”, Sonic said. 

“Affirmative. Starting standby mode in 30 seconds”, Metal Sonic replied. Giving the ruby-eyed robot a few kisses, Sonic yawned and closed his eyes. Metal Sonic held his hand as his standby mode was activated. They began to sleep, not aware of the danger lurking below... 

|~~~~| 

They were both awakened to sounds of explosions. Sonic and Metal Sonic were quickly alert and stood up frantically. “What’s happening?!”, Sonic shouted. “We must be under attack!”, Metal Sonic shouted, as the cave shook violently more. Sonic and Metal Sonic finally found their footing as they had no choice but to evacuate. “Ready Metal?”, Sonic asked, managing to grab the mostly still full duffel bag. 

“Always!”, Metal Sonic replied. Carrying Sonic in his arms, he powered up his shoes as they were greeted by a sunny, cloudless day. Zooming out of the falling cave, they were met with a barrage of robots. Metal Sonic gritted his teeth and shouted, “CRITICAL OVERLOAD!”, as they soon went at the speed of light. 

Metal Sonic managed to bring them to another isolated place, somewhere on the other coast of Mobius. He couldn’t maintain such a speed for long, so he ended up crashing. They both crashed into the sandy area, as Sonic fell out of his arms. Sonic rolled on the ground before he came to a stop. 

Quickly getting up, he ran towards Metal Sonic. “Metal! Metal! Are you ok?”, Sonic asked, helping the robot back to his feet. “Affirmative. Although I do have some sand stuck in my chest laser hole”, Metal Sonic replied, shaking the sand out. Sonic laughed and said, “Well that’s actually kinda funny. Anyways, where should we go from here? I know we’re on the opposite coast of Mobius”. 

Metal Sonic nodded. “I have located some area where it would be suitable to hide. Allow me to show you the way”, Metal Sonic said, holding the hedgehog’s hand. Sonic nodded. “Alright Metal! Lead the way!”, Sonic added. 

Metal Sonic ended up bringing him to another cave, where parts of it were submerged. It would have been pretty hard to get past, for the water made much noise. In the very back of the cave, there was a quick getaway hole made using Metal Sonic’s chest laser. It was covered carefully again with much precision. 

Sonic managed to make a fire again, as they were soon warmed up. There was more canned soup for dinner, much to Sonic’s dismay. “Ugh! More soup! Jeez!”, Sonic said frustratingly. “It’s what we have to live on. I suppose we must deal with it”, Metal Sonic replied, which made Sonic roll his eyes. 

“Just because you don’t have taste buds, doesn’t mean that I don’t!”, Sonic rebutted. Taking another sip of his soup, Metal Sonic sighed. “I suppose you have a point. We must get to resting soon, the more we rest the better”, The robot added. Sonic pouted and said, “Whatever”. 

Metal Sonic rolled his eyes, and finished up the lukewarm soup. Although he could not taste, he could sense texture and temperature of his food. Metal Sonic could see where the hedgehog was coming from, the liquid food felt weird rolling down his throat. The robot was slightly jealous that Sonic could taste, he too wanted to know what food tasted like. 

Eventually, they finished eating. Sonic took their dispensable plates and placed them in a bag. “That’s another load we gotta sneak onto the garbage trucks of Mobius”, Sonic sighed, taking out his medical kit from his duffel bag. Waking over to Metal, who was sitting down on the floor. 

“It looks like your cuts reopened when you forced your systems to go critical”, Sonic said. Pulling out new bandages, he carefully took off the old ones. Looking over to Metal he said, “Feeling better?”. Metal Sonic nodded, fixing the new bandages on his arms and legs. The week prior, Metal Sonic and the resistance got into an altercation on Mobius. 

“What about you Sonic?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Me? It’s just a few bruises, and a scrape that hasn’t opened yet. I’ll change mine later”, Sonic replied, having a small bandaid on his left knee, and another on his right cheek. “I got a few new bruises today when we crash landed earlier, don’t worry about it! I just need some rest and I’ll be as good as new!”, Sonic added, trying not to worry the robot further. 

“You got it worse than me Metal. I forgot how many hits you’ve taken for me, and seeing you like this makes me feel guilty”, Sonic said, looking down. Metal Sonic chuckled. “Don’t you fret too much about me Sonic. I have accessibility to spare parts, meaning I could always be repaired. You on the other hand, are mortal. I must take these things in stride for your safety. One wrong move and I would fear the worst”, the robot said, embracing Sonic. 

Sonic sniffled. “If I die, you would be!-“, he began. “No! I would rather be smelted down alive then lose you!”, Metal Sonic shouted, never willing to accept a reality without Sonic. “I can’t let them ever hurt you! I love you Sonic, even if the sun implodes! I will be by your side!”. 

Looking to the hedgehog he said gently, “Sonic I swear we are going to be together forever happily. No matter where we have to go! As long as you are in my arms when I fly, then I would go happily through the depths of hell and back for you!”. Sonic smiled sadly, as he asked, “Metal... are we really going to make it?”. 

“We’re wanted all over Mobius, they won’t let us be wherever we go. I just want all this craziness to end, why can’t they let me and my boyfriend love each other in peace?”, Sonic added, starting to tear up. “Stupid Eggman and Freedom Fighters! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! It’s all so fucking stupid!”. 

“Who gives a shit about alliances!? Fuck society and politics! If I get dishonorably discharged from the Freedom Fighters for asking you out, then I’ll live with that! But damn them all if we must live in constant fear and you constantly getting injured trying to protect me!”, Sonic shouted angrily. His tears began to fall heavily. 

“I hate to see you get in the way of danger for me Metal. It’s not fair! We... we can’t even get married because that’ll just make things worse! If they can’t even handle our relationship phases, I fear the worse if we get married!”, The hedgehog added, crying more. 

“They’ve bombed our home, they’ve manipulated my friends! Even Tails! The person I could trust the most! My very brother! I can’t do this anymore Metal! I refuse to live like this anymore! If they hurt you one more time!-“, Sonic began. 

“Let them try me! I dare them! Let them all try me!”, as dangerous rage slipped from Sonic. Those words couldn’t help but give Metal Sonic serious goosebumps. Sonic then fell to his knees and sobbed into the robot’s shoulder. The hedgehog bit his lip, his eyes becoming puffy and red. 

“Sonic...”, Metal began. Wiping away the hedgehog’s tears, he gave him a small kiss. That seemed to calmed down Sonic, who was more relaxed in the robot’s arms. “You must still be tired after that rude awakening earlier, let’s cuddle together so you can sleep well”, Metal said, carrying the hedgehog bridal style to their bed. 

Laying down with the shaken hedgehog, he softly hummed a melody. “You don’t need to worry anymore Sonic. I’m right here with you. I promise everything will be ok, as long as we are together”, Metal said, placing his hands through the hedgehog’s fur. Stroking it gently, a few more of Sonic’s tears slipped through. 

Sonic cuddled closer to the robot and held his hand. “Shh, shh, shh. Just breathe Sonic, I’m going to be here with you forever, I’ll never leave your side. I can assure you I will not be going anywhere”, knowing the hedgehog was still rather scared and worried. Wiping away more of his tears, he did his best to calm down the hedgehog. 

It was a few hours later that the hedgehog managed to fall asleep. Metal Sonic smiled and gave Sonic another kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes and going onto standby mode. “Sonic... I love you. We will get married someday, and I promise you we will settle down in a place where we can finally live out the rest of our lives in peace”, Metal Sonic thought to himself. 

Then a few hours later there was a sudden shake above them. It was if the very planet itself began to shake violently. Freezing, Metal Sonic sat up quickly and turned on his internal computer. With much sense of urgency, he began scanning the surrounding area. His eyes widened, much to Sonic’s dismay. “Metal? What’s wrong? Metal?!”, Sonic asked, wiping his eyes. 

“We... we are completely surrounded”, Metal began. “It’s extremely diffrent this time, it appears that the odds are against us”. Sonic gulped and asked, “How stacked against us are we talking about here?”. Metal Sonic looked back to him and said, “Eggman, his most elite soldiers and most of the freedom fighters are all gathered here”. 

Standing up, Sonic knew what they had to do. “How did they find us again so soon?”, Sonic asked. Metal Sonic then realized how they managed to accomplish such a feat. One time was a coincidence, but now it was suspicious. Metal Sonic slapped himself internally for not noticing sooner. “Sonic! Quickly! We have no time to lose! Check my back! The internal battery component!”, he shouted. 

Sonic quickly went behind the robot and opened up the compartment. Sure enough, one of his batteries had a flickering red light on them. “Shit! It’s just as he thought!”, Sonic thought. “Metal! They were tracking us using your battery! Tails betrayed us hardcore!”, He shouted. 

“We have no choice then! Take it out Sonic!”, Metal said. Sonic nodded and took the battery out. He soon noticed that something was approaching them by the waterway. It was one of Eggman’s robots! Sonic quickly threw the battery at the water, causing the water to become electrocuted as the machine malfunctioned.

“Hurry! Before more come!”, Sonic shouted, grabbing his duffel bag. Metal Sonic began to power up his shoes and grabbed Sonic. “Hold on tight!”, Metal shouted, as they dashed out of their emergency exit. It was still dark outside, but Metal Sonic’s night vision would get them both to safety. 

As soon as they were outside, they were barricaded by robots. Metal Sonic crashed straight through them like a bowling ball. They crashed onto the ground as Metal was soon hit by a flying object. It forced him to stumble in the air, and began to fall. Sonic braced for impact as they hit the ground. 

Sonic had ended up further away from Metal Sonic, as his eyes soon widened when he saw what hit them. It was... “Sonic! What the hell do you think you’re doing with him?!”, Amy shouted, retrieving her hammer. “After them my dear robots! They are grounded! Our window is closing!”, Eggman shouted, as he commanded more robots to attack the two. 

Metal Sonic tried to stand up and power up his chest laser. He couldn’t! Trying quickly to turn it on, Metal Sonic was now defenseless! His jet shoes weren’t working either! Sonic tried rush over to Metal Sonic only for the robot’s shield to activate. Sending the hedgehog flying back, Metal didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

“No! Black Shield! Down! Defensive Matrix shut off!”, Metal shouted, trying to turn off his defensive systems. There was a message that popped up on his internal computer, which read, “ERROR: CAN NOT IMPUT. NEW SOURCE OF CONTROL ONLINE”. 

Sonic’s eyes quickly darted over to Tails, who was behind Amy. He was fumbling with his computer, surely he was the one causing this! “Tails! Stop this! Stop!”, Sonic shouted, running toward the fox. Amy stepped in front of the fox. 

“I’ll protect you Tails! Just do what you need to do!”, She shouted, now fighting head to head with Sonic. Tails nodded at her and looked back at his computer. Metal Sonic screamed as his circuits were being forcefully fried. Eggman was helping the fox, by attacking the barrier which Metal was now trying to keep up for his protection. Amy’s mighty hammer tried to swing at the blue hedgehog many times, to which Sonic dodged. “Amy! You too! Stop this already!” Sonic shouted. 

“No! You chose your side the day you left the Freedom Fighters! You chose your side the day you asked that freak, that damn fucking terminator on a date!”, Amy shouted, as Sonic continued to dodge her now quicker blows. “You chose your side the day you started dating someone else other than me!!”, Amy screamed, landing a hit on the hedgehog out of pure rage. 

Sonic flew back, and landed on the sandy beach. His head was starting to get all banged up. He panted heavily, as he tried to get up, only for a foot stepping on his back roughly. Sonic gasped for breath, as he struggled to get up. “Not today buddy! Not on my watch!”, Knuckles shouted, digging his foot into Sonic’s back harder. 

Sonic screamed in pain, and managed to get into his spin dash form, tossing the echidna off his back. Knuckles flew back, as Sonic managed to get up and begin to run. He started running towards Metal, only to feel a sharp kick hit his face. He fell backwards again onto the sand, to reveal Rouge. “My my! Look at the mess you’ve gotten yourself into this time Sonic! Dating the enemy and getting dishonorably discharged? My, how the mighty have fallen”, she said slightly cringing, and fluttering in the air. 

Sonic groaned, and got a grip on himself. Only to have another foot on his chest. “You’re a damn fool Sonic. You always have been”, Shadow said, stomping on the blue hedgehog. Sonic gasped for air and coughed violently. Shadow didn’t seem to mind, as he rubbed his heel into Sonic’s chest. Sonic screamed again in pure pain. “Shadow! Everyone! Stop this! This is crazy!”, Sonic shouted, his pleas falling onto deaf ears. 

“No! You listen here Sonic! You’re out of you goddamn mind!”, Shadow said, leaning in closer to the blue hedgehog and slapping him. “Falling in love with Metal Sonic?! You dumb piece of shit what were you thinking?!”, Shadow screamed. “Get the hell off of me!”, Sonic shouted back, managing to push the black and red streaked hedgehog off of him. 

He ran closer to Metal Sonic, but was blocked by Omega-E123. “Objective: Prevent Sonic from reaching Metal Sonic. Target: sighted. Locking onto target”, Omega said, as he fired his weapon at Sonic. He fired a couple of more times at the hedgehog. Sonic dodged it, and promptly kicked the larger robot. 

Using another spin dash, it sent the robot back. Sonic then noticing he was closer to Tails, he lunged towards Tails. The fox took notice, and put his back to Sonic. The hedgehog wounded end up being on the side of Amy’s hammer once again. He shouted in pain, as the blow made a loud snapping sound. The mighty hammer must have broken a bone or two. 

Sonic was struck down again. “Metal!”, Sonic screamed, as he was then grabbed by someone. His arms were held behind his back. “Let me go right now!”, Sonic shouted. “Who would have known Sonic!? It’s been quite some time. I can’t believe we have to meet again like this”, a familiar, yet old voice said. Sonic froze. 

“S-Sally?”, he asked, only to be tossed onto the ground. “It’s Princess Sally to you! I always knew you swung both ways Sonic! I’d never thought you’d stoop this low! You make me sick!”, Sally shouted angrily, grabbing Sonic by his hair. “All these years I spent believing you’d do anything for the Freedom Fighters only to betray us like this?! You are the worst! Scum of the planet!”. 

Sonic screamed in pain, as Sally angrily slammed him down on the ground again. Sonic then spat out blood. He couldn’t stop coughing it out now. There was a lot more blood on the sand more, and it was all his and... His eyes quickly looked up to see Metal Sonic’s joints beginning to bleed past the bandages. It started to spurt from the robot as he screamed in agony. 

There was only one thing left to do. Using the last of his energy, Sonic managed punch Sally hard in the face. The squirrel stumbled backwards and onto the ground. Sonic then managed to perform a perfectly charged spin dash. The spin dash drop kicked Tails, and Amy aside which in turn hit Eggman. 

Tails temporarily lost control of his computer, which flew out of his hands. As Eggman crashed from his floating Egg Cruiser. Amy was temporarily stunned, as her hammer was out of reach. The forced shields came down. The robots also temporarily ceased all of their attacks on Metal Sonic. That moment of relief was enough for Sonic to get closer to Metal.

“Metal! Metal! Please! You have to go! I’ll do my best to hold them all off!”, Sonic said, standing tall in front of Metal Sonic. Wiping away the blood that dripped like a leaky faucet, his gloves were stained in blood from his mouth. Metal Sonic shook his head. “No! You run Sonic! You are hurt!”, he shouted. 

“NO! Sonic! Stay back!”, Metal Sonic said his eyes widening noticing something rushing towards them. The robot did all he could to rushing back onto his feet. 

“ B o o m ! “ 

There was a deafening explosion as dust filled the air. There was temporary ringing in everyone’s ears. Sonic coughed, as his eyes were closed. Opening then quickly, he realized that he was in some sort of crystallized shield. “Oh no...!”, he said in horror. Pressing his hands against the barrier, It was crystal clear now. Through the defensive barrier, he saw Metal Sonic who was standing in front of it. 

His arms were outstretched, like an extra protective shield. Sonic then noticed something. “No! No! No!”, he screamed, banging on the shield. His tears began to flow as he screamed in sheer, extreme horror, and raw emotion. There was now a huge hole which used to be Metal Sonic’s chest laser beam. It was completely gone now, leaving barely anything of the robot’s chest now. 

Sonic then heard broken mechanical laughter, as Metal Sonic looked back at Sonic. Stumbling as he walked, Sonic just stared in horror. Were his eyes deceiving him? Metal Sonic was now a walking corpse! Yet...Why did Metal Sonic look so happy? More tears flowed from Sonic’s face, as Metal Sonic looked up at him. 

Sonic’s eyes met fading ember colored ones. Metal Sonic who was dead-alive now, still looked at Sonic with eyes full of love. He laughed more brokenly, as his circuits were starting to catch fire. Smoke came from the robot’s frame, as the huge hole in his chest would not stop bleeding out. Sonic was frozen in place, his emerald green eyes still releasing tears. Sonic was completely pale now, as the fear was taking over him. He just kept murmuring out shakily, “Oh god, please no”. 

There was another explosion as dust filled the air once more. When it cleared up it revealed Metal Sonic on his knees, one of his blood stained hands on the barrier. He hacked up more blood violently, as he looked up at Sonic. Sonic began crying more, as Metal Sonic just kept smiling at him. 

With his dying breath, Metal Sonic said those chilling, haunting words that would change the fate of reality itself. 

With the beginning rays of the morning sun, Metal Sonic spoke. 

“Till Death Do Us Part”. 

His eyes went pitch black as his hand left a bloody streak on the shield. Metal Sonic fell forward, onto the base of the barrier. Sonic shrieked in pure horror, sadness and emotion. There was a sound of something cracking, as Sonic looked up. The shield broke into a million pieces, as Sonic fell onto the ground. 

He screamed loudly more, and held Metal Sonic’s body in his arms. “METAL!”, Sonic screamed, “Oh god! No! No! No! Metal! Please wake up! Open your eyes Metal! You are going to be ok!”; Sonic shouted, clenching the robot’s hand. “Metal please! I love you! I love you! So please wake up! I need you!”. 

“WAKE UP!”, Sonic screamed louder. Sonic could feel his entire world shattering right in front of him. The robot didn’t move at all, his lifeless, cold, limp body was still being held onto by Sonic. There were endless tears falling down Sonic’s face now, he didn’t even care to wipe them away. His white gloves were drenched in red, as it was stained with Metal Sonic’s blood too. 

“Please... Metal... I’m begging you... please wake up...”, Sonic said a bit more quietly now, his tears falling onto the robot’s chest. Remembering all the times he and the robot spent together, made him cry more. The time where they snuck out to watch an outdoor movie, or the time when they’ve had one of their usual friendly races. 

There was now silence looming in the air as Sonic’s eyes began to stop crying. Still holding Metal Sonic’s body loosely in his arms, under the rising sun. Sonic looked up at everyone. There was no expression on his face, other than the dark shadow covering half of his face. His emerald green eyes blinked, as he kept blinking expressionlessly. 

Murmuring some chant under his breath, he didn’t blink as he was saying it. “Ugh... Tails what the hell is Sonic doing?”, Amy asked, clearly annoyed. “I don’t have a single clue! Maybe he’s officially lost his marbles, not that he had any to begin with”, Tails responded, getting his computer back. 

“Well if you don’t want to go get Sonic, then I will!”, Amy said, standing up. Eggman looked back at his now broken Egg Cruiser monitor. It started beeping, as Eggman clicked the notification. “All Seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald have been detected”, the message read. 

It then blared out, “WARNING! WARNING! DESTRUCTION IMMINENT! WARNING! WARNING! HE HAS RETURNED!”. Eggman slammed his hand down on the monitor. “Stupid machine! Is yours malfunctioning too?!”, Eggman shouted, looking at Tails. 

“Yeah! It’s telling me something about “him”? It’s real weird-“, Tails began, until he looked at Sonic again. The blue hedgehog had stop murmuring now, as the ocean behind them began to pull back. Before Tails could warn Amy, it was already too late. 

“Sonic! Get up already! Leave Metal Sonic for the scrap heap!”, Amy said, grabbing Sonic by the shoulder. He looked up at her with hypnotic red, swirling eyes. “Drop dead, you demoness”, He said quietly. Amy was about to give him a piece of her mind, until her eyes lost color as she dropped to the ground. 

“What the hell?! Amy!”, Knuckles shouted, grabbing the pink hedgehog. “What the hell did you do to her Sonic!?”, Knuckles shouted. Sonic slowly turned his head to him and said quietly, “Drop dead, false guardian”. The echidna was confused until his strong willed eyes lost their color, and dropped along side Amy. 

Shadow and Rouge flinched. “What the hell?! What’s going on?!”, Shadow shouted. “Whatever it is, I don’t think we should stick around”, Rouge said. Sally had fallen too, just by getting to close to Sonic. Flying upwards, Rouge turned her back to Sonic. The hedgehog looked at her coldly and pointed his finger down and said, “Drop dead, sinful temptress”. 

Rouge’s eyes lost their color, as she dropped straight onto the ground. It was quite a fall, as Shadow ran in after her. Holding the bat’s face, Shadow looked at her to reveal white soulless eyes looking back at him. “Tails! Eggman! Get the hell out of there now!”, Shadow screamed. 

Sonic looked at the remaining three of them. Tails gulped as he said, “Sonic! Please! We can work something out! Right Eggman?!”, looking at the taller man. Eggman didn’t respond, as the glasses he wore shattered. Under the shattered frame revealed white, soulless eyes. 

“Shadow?!”, Tails shouted. Only to discover the hedgehog on the ground, and the same eyes looking back at him. “Omega?!”, he shouted. The same fate happened to the robot. Tails was sweating furiously now, as a giant tsunami appeared behind Sonic. The hedgehog stood up with Metal Sonic in his arms, as all the chaos emeralds appeared above him. 

“No way... the Master Emerald too?!”, Tails said, his eyes reflecting the green glow of the massive jewel. Sonic closed his eyes, as when he opened them he was in Super Sonic form. Suddenly, Tails knew what he was looking at. “It- It can’t be! We destroyed you a long time ago!”, Tails shouted. 

“Sonic may be destroyed, but Fleetway never will. Drop dead, fallen angel”, Fleetway Super Sonic spoke. Tails gasped as he dropped onto his knees, dead. Fleetway looked down at Metal Sonic in his arms. “Soon my dear. Using the flooded and burning depths of this world and it’s universe, you will live once more”, he said, placing a healing bubble around the battered robot. 

The robot floated inside of the glowing bubble. Placing the rest of the the people on the beach into a bubble, Sonic snapped his fingers. All the bubbles disappeared. “I suppose Sally must go to a diffrent universe, she caused my vessel so much pain. Oh well then. May she suffer in another plane of existence”, Fleetway thought. 

He looked over to the raging tsunami behind him. “I see you’re here already Perfect Chaos. You’ve done a good job so far, just showing up”, Fleetway began. Perfect Chaos formed, nodded and bowed at Fleetway. “I see you’re trained too. This will be fun. Attack everything in sight, destroy all in your path. Go, I will take care of the other side of the world”, Fleetway said, letting the monster go off to do its own thing.

Fleetway soon made his way onto the other side of the world. From outer space, he raised his hands and outstretched his arms. “True Purification”, Fleetway said, unleashing a mass wave of deaths across the entire eastern hemisphere of the globe. Billions were dropped dead in seconds, as their eyes were ghostly white. Sensing the monster done with his work, Fleetway made his way back to the eastern hemisphere. 

He managed to reduce the Perfect Chaos monster into his Chaos 0 form. Into a green bubble he went. Fleetway has no use for this universe no longer. He was rather picky after all as to what universe he wanted to live in. Fleetway then settled for an exciting sounding multiverse. 

“This one will do. Right now, I will destroy all other universes including this one. My vessel will then reside with his lover again in this world”. Fleetway said, as he charged up all of his power. With a simple snap of his fingers, complete worlds were destroyed in seconds. 

Fleetway didn’t mind, he had to make room for this universe. “Alright, time to put Sally into a separate universe”; he said, pulling Sally out. Fleetway placed her into another universe. “I’d hate to disrupt natural order, so into another world you go too Chaos”, moving the monster as well. 

Finally, all that remained was Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Eggman, Tails, Amy and Knuckles. They followed him into this other world, which Metal Sonic would get to play a role as well. Through this new universe, time would continue again as normal. The natural order would resume, which pleased Fleetway.

His vessel would have no memories of the event, or the others involved in it either. Fleetway sighed. “If only my vessel would stop using me for easy levels”, he thought to himself. Yes this universe of endless possibilities would do for now, as his vessel and the love of his life would meet again. It sounded all so exciting, a source of decent entertainment at last!

These star crossed lovers would always end in a tragic fate, all for Fleetway’s entertainment. It was like watching a soap opera, or playing “The Sims” for the golden ascended hedgehog. “Now, let’s see here. If my calculations are correct I will be summoned promptly again in every chaos emerald wielding incarnation of Sonic. Oh well, I can take a break now and watch the show”, Fleetway said, leaning back and relaxing. He then beckons for the show master to start the universe once more.

“Will it be just like ‘Last Love’ or another program? Come on already, I want to see my vessel and his lover meet again”, Fleetway said impatiently, waiting for something to happen. “Patience Mr. Fleetway. Your new show will be beginning shortly”, WeDemBoiz says, turning on his TV and raising the volume just right. “I will prepare our actors now. I thank you for your patronage. Enjoy the show Mr. Fleetway”, WeDemBoiz says, walking away. 

With her hands over the world, she begins to string the hands of time and fate once again. For Fleetway’s endless desire for star crossed content, she will always deliver. What was an authors purpose for after all? All actors needed a stage, which Fleetway delivered. Now all she has to do is to create the stories. 

One “Last Love” at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry folks, the ending isn’t canon! 
> 
> [Unless you want to put your tinfoil hats on and come up with weird theories then I guess I’m down for it too] 
> 
> (Tbh, I was lowkey fucking around with this fic and experimenting with new topics. Depending on the feedback and kudos I get on this, maybe I’ll do another Metonic angst centered fic) 
> 
> -Wash Your Hands!  
> Fleetway & WeDemBoiz, bringing you another production! ;)


End file.
